


It's our little secret

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, Anal, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Desk fucking, Harry feels pretty, Harry is a teasing lil shit, Lingerie, Louis is just a curious boss, M/M, Riding, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, boss and assistant, harry is the most beautiful thing to Louis, its 5am help, pounding, the grammer is probably bad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves wearing lingerie to work,he think no one knows,until one day Louis sees and wants to find out if what he saw was really what he saw,and he sure wishes it is.</p><p>Or</p><p>The typical Boss and Assistant AU where Harry is a tease and Louis is curious,and Harry feels beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> D: its 5 am i'm sorry if this is shit,I have no idea where this idea came from but i'm kinda glad I did,I'll edit this later,
> 
> I have another Larry fic if you could check it out i'd love it,If you like it,give it kudos i want to know if i should continue,anyway enjoy this masterpiece and mistake

Harry wore cute lingerie underwear to work and it was his little secret.

That’s until his boss Louis saw Harry bend down to pick up the shattered pieces from a coffee mug one of his co-workers threw during a meeting,Harry didn’t know Louis saw his underwear,but he doesn't regret him finding out.

One day,Harry wore one of his favorite pair of lingerie,the one that made him feel confident and beautiful,the pair that made him want to have a little photoshoot for himself,the one that made him feel so good about himself he saved some of the pictures in his secret file in his phone.

He hasn’t worn actual ‘boy’ boxers or underwear in so many months,he was used to the lingerie touching his skin and the feel of it against his soft skin.

A few days after that day happened,Louis decided to see if what he saw on Harry,was what he thought he saw and god he hopes it was,because that boy drove him nuts,and the thought of him wearing lingerie might make Louis go even more crazy and start to scream his lungs out,so one day he puts Harry to a little test to find out if he was wearing those cute underwear. 

Spill coffee on Harry's pants by accident and offer him boxers,it was evil,Louis knew but if he ruined the lingerie he would buy Harry 10 times more.

He called him into his office and asked Harry to make him a coffee and once Harry proceeded to give Louis the coffee,He somehow had to manage to spill it on his pants,and it honestly broke Louis’ heart to think about ruining such cute lingerie on such a cute boy,but he was too shy to ask Harry if he wore them and he’d rather Harry tell him than him asking.Louis was gonna pay him back even if he admitted it or not.

Harry was mad,but not the mad that would make him want to go home and cry,good thing he wore his lingerie that he rarely wore and only wore when it was laundry day.

Louis had gave him some boxers and some pants,that were somehow his exact size and he knew for a fact these weren't Louis’ because he has done his laundry before and he knows Louis was not this size...intresting

It had been a 2 days of Louis trying to figure out if Harry wore lingerie and Louis wasn't certain at all if it was true or not,he was careful not to do anything to extreme,he wasn't expecting anything out of it,he just wanted to see.

Harry knew what Louis was trying to by the 1st day,when he went home trying to connect the dots,he was going to play along with Louis and drive him insane.

Harry hadn’t worn his stocking in so long,but this is the perfect time to wear them,someone to show off to.Someone to think he looked pretty in them was finally here.He loved the way the stockings felt against his skin and how they rubbed against his work pants and loved driving Louis crazy.

He made sure to cut a small hole into his pants where the pink would show to make Louis curious,He loves to tease people,it should be on his résumé as a hobby,when he walked into Louis’s office to give him the paper faxes he got. He made sure to stand in front of Louis showing him the leg he had cut a hole in,he saw Louis furrow his brows and stop paying attention to what Harry was saying,the only thing that snapped Louis out of it was Harry's coughing and snap of fingers,but he didn't want Louis to stop looking.

Harry has been teasing Louis for a whole week,since his office is in front of Louis’ office,with glass walls,Harry pulls out small fabrics of lingerie in the sight he knows Louis will definitely see,if only he could turn around and see Louis’ reaction.He loved that right after he did that,Louis had to go to the restroom.Hm..Interesting.

It was time for Louis to finally see Harry in lingerie,and he knew which ones he was gonna wear,he planned this for days,he planned what he was gonna do and how he was gonna show him and imagined the night Louis found out and whined at the thought of Louis roaming his body with his hands,praising his body,biting the underwear off.Harry definitely thought about this way too often.

It was the day,today.He was gonna invite Louis over (for no specific reason,he knows Louis will show up no matter what) 

He asks Louis to come over and set up his printer and to help him with some of his work and papers,they could obviously do that at the workplace,but he wouldn't want to other people to see him in lingerie,he’s decided he only want this to be a secret between him and Louis,he knows Louis loves it and it drives him crazy.

When Louis showed up at his house,He was wearing a suit,do bosses wear anything other than suits ?

Louis tried to help Harry with the printer,turns out all he had to do was turn it on,bummer.

Harry tried to act like he didn't know what to do with certain papers and didn't know how to fill them out,didn’t know what order to put them,he’s being doing this for a year,he definitely knew.

It didn't matter to Louis though,he was in Harry's home,and even touching him for a second made Louis happy.

It was his time to shine,Harry was excited and nervous,Harry pretended to spill juice on himself and go upstairs and change,he wore boxers for the first time in years,he was not ruining any cute lingerie unless it was torn off by Louis.

Harry came downstairs in his cute lingerie and stockings,getting on his knees pretending to look for clean pants,his back turned to Louis,spreading the pants in front of him but continued to look through the pile.

Harry turned around and Louis’ face was priceless,his mouth was wide open,his pupils were dilated and he could see Louis’ pants start to twitch.

Louis had to gulp,if he didn't he probably would stay there for hours admiring how beautiful Harry looked,his eyes would go dry from not blinking,if Harry didn’t snap him out of it by licking his lips,which Louis’ cock twitch at the thought of his nice plump lips pressed onto his cock.

Harry started walking closer to Louis,giving him small looked up and down his body,mainly focusing on his crotch area.Harry gave him a pleading look,It wasn't much different from the one Louis was giving him basically begging to ask if he could touch and god Harry wanted that so bad.

Louis’ hands started to travel down Harry's legs,feeling the fabric of his stockings,playing with the ribbons that were on them and biting his lip while looking Harry deep in the eye,almost thanking him.

Harry started to pant when Louis put his hands on his hips,gripping them hard enough to leave a small mark,but Harry loved the idea of having a memory of Louis on his body.

He whispered something to Louis that he never thought he’d tell his boss.

“Fuck me” Harry said as he started to tug at Louis’ ear with his teeth and put his hands in Louis’ pockets reaching to touch his cock through the pockets to tease him,He could feel Louis’ heartbeat quicken,he could feel his cock start to grow in his hand.

He nodded and took off his pants and boxers as fast as possible,as if he were waiting for this day for a long time,he has.

He didn’t dare touch Harry's lingerie,he wanted to see Harry take them off himself,if Louis was near Harry's underwear he’d split them in a second from impatience.

He got the signal and pushed Louis onto the office chair and began to strip his underwear off,but only to his knees because Louis insisted on keeping them on,He wanted to fuck Harry while he still wore the lingerie and was able to pull harry by the stockings to keep him close to him.

Harry was already prepared for his moment,he put the condom on Louis and lubed him up,he has been preparing himself since the first day,so he didn't need any fingers,he needs Louis. 

Harry was laid over the desk,he pushed everything off,as if he were in a sexy romance novel and spread his legs waiting for Louis to enter him.

Louis admired him in the position,that's until he heard Harry's impatient whining which made him give Harry's bum a small smack before slowly entering him and watched as Harry tried to find things to grab on for dear life,since he couldn't hold Louis,he held onto Louis' thighs and wrapped his legs around him.

He began to pound into Harry,fast but then slowly transitioned to a slow motion but surprised Harry when he suddenly began to pound him again,and Harry couldn't get enough,the feeling of Louis grabbing his thighs and squeezing them,feeling the fabric of the stockings,Louis roaming Harry's back,touching every section of it,He loved when Louis gave Harry's ass small smacks and loved hearing Louis’ small grunts and ‘oh god’,he loved the way he made Louis feel.

 

Louis sat down on the office chair and pulled Harry to face him as he entered inside of him once again,loving the face Harry made,Harry began to hover up and down,riding Louis to the moon and back,leaving scratches on Louis’ back as Louis gave Harry hickies and gripped Harry's hips as they left little bruises and stretched out Harry's hole,to give Harry more pleasure.

As they both came to their climax,Louis began to bite onto Harry's back to keep from screaming,which made Harry's cock twitch and came all over Louis’ stomach

Louis stayed inside Harry as he tried to catch his breath and as he laid his head on Louis’ shoulders,trying to slow down his breathing so he can tell how beautiful Harry was.

“You owe me a lingerie” Harry said playfully,Who’s this cute after getting fucked ? Louis thought.

“Trust me,I’m gonna buy you a whole closet filled with new ones,I’ll ruin all of them”


End file.
